


Afterglow

by alby_mangroves



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Clothed Sex, Come Marking, Drawing, Fanart, First Time, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Post-Coital Cuddling, Secret Mutant 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wonders why they didn't do it sooner. Charles just wants to know how long till they can do it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/gifts).



> Dear pearl_o, drawing this for you was a pleasure, especially after I saw post-coital and morning after scenes prompted in your letter! I hope you like what I made for you, and Happy Holidays :D
> 
> Thank you to A & A who helped me get this over the (dead)line with Beta and cheering ♥

 

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Media: Traditional art, charcoal, conté and soft pastels on paper.  
> AO3 | LJ | Tumblr links to come after reveals.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Two Photos, One Entry, and a Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691552) by [cheezybananaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheezybananaz/pseuds/cheezybananaz)




End file.
